staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 7.00 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.25 Agrolinia 8.05 Kulisy wojska (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Pogoda 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem 9.10 5-10-15 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba teletekstem 9.55 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (53, 54) - ser. teletekstem 10.55 Dr Quinn - serial prod. USA 11.40 Sekrety zdrowia 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Krokodyle na antypodach - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.30 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Zimna wojna - serial dok. prod. USA 14.00 Jan Serce - serial prod. TVP 15.00 Na wielkiej scenie: Andrzej Urbańczyk kontra Piotr Żak - widowisko 16.00 Studio sport:Tenis - Prokom Open 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dom - serial prod. TVP (powt.) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka: Ślizgająca się królewna 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.57 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Małżeńska rapsodia - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 21.45 Opole na bis: Superjedynki (1) 22.40 Twój Kosmos 22.50 Sportowa sobota, w tym Samochodowe MP - Olsztyn 23.20 Niepohamowana siła 2 - film fab. amerykańskiej dorosłych 0.40 Po tamtej stronie - serial prod. USA 1.30 Po tamtej stronie - serial prod. USA 2.10 Motown Live 2.55 Lista przebojów 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia niesłyszących 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 9.25 Przygoda z wojskiem 9.55 Auto 10.15 Wyprawa z National Geographic - film dok. USA 11.05 EXPO 2000 Hanower 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Augie i Doggie - ser. prod. USA 11.35 Pixie i Dixie: Sprytny kot - serial anim. prod. USA 11.40 Pies Huckelberry: Amator steków - serial anim. 11.50 Goryl Magilla: Napad na bank - ser. anim. prod. USA 11.55 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa 12.30 W poszukiwaniu wyspy skarbów - serial 13.00 Z Dwójką dookoła świata - reportaż 13.10 XI Mistrzostwa Polski w konnych rajdach 13.30 Zgadula - teleturniej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP (powt.) 15.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.30 Na dobre i na złe - serial TVP 17.25 Wakacyjna jazda kulturalna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Pogoda 18.55 Jaś Fasola - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Sydney 2000 20.00 Graj piękny Cyganie - Ciechocinek 2000 (1) 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.21 Pogoda 22.25 Sport-telegram 22.35 Miłosna rozgrywka - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej 0.20 Graj piękny Cyganie - Ciechocinek 2000 (2) 1.15 Kunszt - film fab. prod. USA 2.55 Na pełnym morzu - serial prod. szwedzkiej 3.35 Agent 86 - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 4.00 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 7.00 Bajkowe trojaczki - ser. animowany 7.35 Ranczo - serial fab. prod. USA 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Wiara i życie 8.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 9.00 Sekrety instrumentow muzycznych - ser. dok. prod. belgijskiej 9.35 Apetyt na Azję - ser. dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 10.00 Chłopi - senal obycz. prod. polskiej 10.50 Podwodny świat - senal dokumentalny 11.05 Opowiesci antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 11.30 Tajemnicze Archiwum Shelby Woo - ser. fab. prod. USA 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Od bieguna do bieguna - serial prod. ang. 13.20 Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska 13.30 Puszka Pandory - serial prod. ang. 14.30 Medaliści olimpiad 14.45 Reportaż sportowy 15.00 Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - ser. dok. prod. francuskiej 15.30 Teleturniej - wieża 15.50 Gala muzyki country 16.10 Labirynty kultury 16.30 Lano express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Reportaż kulturalny 17.20 "Stolik w..." - Spotkanie w letniej kawiarni TV Kraków 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura 19.00 Junior - magazyn sportu młodzieżowego 19.30 Czerwony karzeł serial 20.05 Festyn Folk "Trebunie Tutki" 21.00 Marginałki 21.15 Mały Jazz 21.20 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Blond seksbomba (1/2) - film biograficzny 23.40 Laboratorium 2000 - Festival Mistrzow Jazzu 0.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax - program muzyczny, Polska 2000 7.00 Piramida - teleturniej 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Spider-Man (3) - serial animowany 8.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers (185) - serial fantastyczny 9.30 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (145) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 10.55 Zabawna dziewczyna - musical, USA 1968 13.30 ARTES (1) - relacja z Koncertu Galowego finału I Konkursu Promocji Artystycznych 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.00 Disco Polo Live (227): Maxel - program muzyczny, Polska 2000 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Spytajcie Harriet (12) - serial komediowy 17.20 South Beach (3) - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Ostry dyżur (81) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 19.05 Tom Clancy: Centrum (4-ost.) - serial biograficzny, USA 1995 20.00 V Ogólnopolski Festiwal Muzyki Disco Polo i Dance w Ostródzie 2000 (1) - koncert, Polska 2000, prowadzenie: DJ Pietrek, Norbert Łaciński, wyk.: Boys, Classic, Skaner, Akcent, MIG, Mejk, Milano, Buenos Ares, Toples, Tia Maria, Nicole, Quest, Focus, Maxel, New Collective, Colorado, Viper, Diana, Bobi, Junior i inni 21.35 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.40 Graczykowie (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Joanna Brodzik 22.10 Świat według Kiepskich (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka, Bartosz Żukowski, Barbara Mularczyk 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 V Ogólnopolski Festiwal Muzyki Disco Polo i Dance w Ostródzie 2000 (2) - koncert, Polska 2000, prowadzenie: DJ Pietrek, Norbert Łaciński, wyk.: Boys, Classic, Skaner, Akcent, MIG, Mejk, Milano, Buenos Ares, Toples, Tia Maria, Nicole, Quest, Focus, Maxel, New Collective, Colorado, Viper, Diana, Bobi, Junior i inni 0.50 Opowieści z krypty (56) - serial 1.20 Playboy: Nocne eskapady (4) - serial erotyczny 2.20 Zbyt piękne, żeby... - film erotyczny, USA 1996 4.00 Miodowe lata (45) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6:45 Telesklep 7:45 Bosco (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8:10 Guziczek (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8:30 Mama tata i ja 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 9.30 Mowgli - nowe przygody (21) - serial, USA 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota (5) - serial, USA 12:00 Daniela i przyjaciele (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12:50 Inwazja Mocy RMF FM: Pet Shop Boys i inni w Gliwicach 13:15 Windsurfing Era GSM Cup 13:40 Niewiniatka 15:35 Jack i Jill (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16:30 Esmeralda - telenowela, Meksyk 17.25 Working (4) - serial komediowy, USA 17.50 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 W sieci intryg - film fab. 21:25 Program rozrywkowy 21:55 Świat według Garpa - komedia prod. USA 0:20 Cienie przeszłości 1:10 Stuart ratuje rodzinę 3:00 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Radio Romans 8.55 Wakacje z Ziarnem 9.30 Babar 9.40 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci 10.10 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nachodzący tydzień 10.25 Impresie białoruskie - reportaż 10.55 Zaproszenie: Wokół Beskidów 11.15 Dziennik telewizyjny 11.30 Sensacje XX wieku 12.00 Magazyn Polonijny z Litwy 12.30 To wszystko jest po drodze - film dok. 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Klasyka w animacji: Oliver Twist 14.00 Czarne chmury 14.50 Portrety: Malarz z Sędziszewa - reportaż 15.15 Replay czyli Powtórka: Adio pomidowy 15.35 Mówi się... 16.00 Sport z satelity: Turniej tenisowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szwedzi... na Śląsku - reportaż 17.20 Hulaj dusza 18.00 Alternatywy 4 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach: Przygoda na pustyni 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Pogoda 19.53 Sport 20.00 Festiwale, festiwale: Kolejność uczuć 21.30 Śląska laba, cz. 1 - program kabaretowo-muzyczny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Bogusław Linda 23.30 Sportowa sobota 0.00 Alternatywy 4 1.20 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach: Przygoda na pustyni 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Pogoda 2.00 Festiwale, festiwale: Kolejność uczuć 3.30 Śląska laba, cz. 1 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport-telegram 5.00 Wojna domowa 5.45 Sportowa sobota 6.10 Capital City 7.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 7.00 V max 7.30 Gillette - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 8.00 Sekrety Indii - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 8.30 Program dokumentalny 9.30 Wrestling - film animowany 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla najmłodszych 10.30 Menażeria - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Program dokumentalny 12.35 Sekrety Indii - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 12.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Najcenniejszy dar - dramat obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 15.55 Gang Olsena 7 - komedia prod. duńskiej 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej 19.05 Miłość i pieniądze - ser. komediowy 19.30 Szczypta smaku - serial komediowy 20.00 Dryfujące serca - komedia romantyczna prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Bilardzista - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 24.00 Aniołek z piekła rodem - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 0.30 Dusza człowiek - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 1.00 Wesoły babiniec - serial komediowy 1.30 Miłość i pieniądze - serial komediowy 2.00 Szczypta smaku - serial komediowy 2.30 Dziennik 2.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 3.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 11.00 Perła - telenowela 11.45 Tajemnica Androme- dy - film SF USA 13.50 Tata major - serial kom. USA 14.15 Cienka niebieska linia - serial kom. prod. ang. 14.45 śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przyg. prod. kanad.-nowozelandzkiej/USA 16.05 Ukryte miasto - serial dla młodzieży USA/RPA 16.35 Grom w raju - serial sens. USA 17.25 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF prod. kanad. 18.15 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF USA 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial kom. USA 20.00 One West Waikiki - serial sens. USA 20.50 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Cyborg Cop 2 - film sens. USA 23.25 Wsypa - film sens. USA 1.00 Zabawy w Pana Boga - thriller USA TV Toya 08.30 Bitwa o Moskwę - film wojenny, ZSRR 1985, reż. Jurij Ozierow, wyk. Michaił Ulianow, Aleksandr Gołobrodko, Jakow Tripolski (80 min) 09.50 Ratownicy 10.00 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.10 Magazyn filmowy TV TOYA 10.30 Migawka - magazyn informacyjny 10.45 Człowiek miesiąca 11.00 Bezwodna pustynia - western, USA 1931 12.15 Ich bin ein danziger - film dokumentalny 13.05 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Bieda nie jedno ma imię - reportaż 14.55 Studio Infor 16.00 Śladami rodzaju ludzkiego - serial popularnonaukowy 16.30 Podróż śladami bluesa - magazyn 16.55 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze 17.35 Kuchnia smakosza - magazyn kulinarny 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci i wierszyki J. Porazińskiej 18.35 Ślicznotka z Memphis - film dokumentalny, USA 1944 19.15 Tony Sheredan 19.30 Pod obcym niebem - film dokumentalny 20.20 W kręgu morderstw - film sensacyjny, Australia 21.40 Inne oblicze drewna - reportaż 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 G. Hamilton V 22.15 Wiek atomu we wsi grzmiąca - film dokumentalny 23.00 Prognoza pogody ORT Ostankino 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Słowo Pasterskie Metropolity Kiryła 04.25 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Coustou - serial przygodowy 05.15 Graj kochana harmonio! 05.45 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Smak 06.30 Pilne wezwania. Ratownicy 07.00 Na luzie - program rozrywkowy 07.35 Poranna poczta 08.05 Film fabularny 10.00 W świecie zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.45 Rosyjskie muzea - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 12.00 Siódmy zmysł - program rozrywkowy 12.40 Multazbuka 13.10 Teleturniej 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Damskie historie 14.45 Dokumentalny detektyw 15.20 L'emmerdeur - komedia kryminalna, Włochy/Francja 1973, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Lino Ventura, Jacques Brel, Jean-Pierre Darras, Nino Castelnuovo (80 min) 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 17.45 Ałła Pugaczewa. 20.10 Relacja z moskiewskiego festiwalu filmowego 20.20 Billy Bathgate - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Loren Dean, Dustin Hoffman, Nicole Kidman, Steven Hill (102 min) 22.15 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Las Vegas 13.30 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Spływ w Rishikesh 14.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Genua 14.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Malta - skalista wyspa na morzu 15.00 (P) Wyprawa w tropik: Madagaskar 16.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: China - dawne rytmy i nowoczesne prądy 17.00 (P) Turysta: Chicago, Illinois 17.30 (P) Królewski smak Tajlandii: Górska sałatka 18.00 (P) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Siena 18.30 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: Koniec Azji 19.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Trzy wspaniałe dni w Beaune, Francja 19.30 (P) Sportowe safari: Wyspy Turks i Caicos 20.00 (P) Kolejowe przygody w Australii: Tasmania 21.00 (P) Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Sabi Sabi, Sabie Sand - Południowa Afryka 21.30 (P) Wyprawy plemienne: Agta - na kraj świata 22.00 (P) Pociągiem po Europie: Węgry 23.00 (P) Kolekcja konesera: Palm Beach 23.30 (P) Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii: Hrabstwo Wicklow 00.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Oxford 01.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 06.00 Zakazane terytorium (Forbidden Territory - Stanley's Search for Livingstone) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Nigel Hawthorne, Kabir Bedi, Edward Fox (95 min) 08.00 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 10.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) 12.00 Skryty w milczeniu (Locked in Silence) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Dan Hedaya, Bonnie Bedalia (95 min) 14.00 Anioł i złoczyńca (Angel and the Badman) - western, USA 1947, reż. James Edward Grant, wyk. John Wayne, Gail Russell, Harry Carey (95 min) 16.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film fantastyczny, USA 1999, reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Tina Majorino, Robbie Coltrance, Whoopi Goldberg, Ben Kingsley (129 min) 18.15 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (5) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (45 min) 19.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (6) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (45 min) 20.00 Wariatkowo (Freak City) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole, Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin (105 min) 22.00 Durango - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Matt Keeslar, Patrick Bergin, George Hearn, Brenda Fricker (90 min) 00.00 Takie czasy (Hard Time) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Robert Loggia, Charles Durning, Billy Dee Williams (90 min) 02.00 Anioł i złoczyńca (Angel and the Badman) - western, USA 1947, reż. James Edward Grant, wyk. John Wayne, Gail Russell, Harry Carey (95 min) 04.00 Piosenki miłosne (Love Songs) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Andre Braugher/Louis Gossett Jr/Robert Townsend, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Robert Townsend, Joel Gordon, Andre Braugher (95 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku